Troll
Trolls were a large, unintelligent humanoid race inhabiting Middle-earth. History War of Wrath Trolls were created by Sauron during the beginning of the First Age. Many of them were perished during the War of Wrath while the rest survived and rejoined their master's forces.. In the Second Age and Third Age, Trolls were among Sauron's most dangerous warriors. While most of them cannot bear exposure to sunlight, unlike the Stone trolls that turn to stone by the beam of the sun, the Olog-hai apparently could. Quest to Erebor During Bilbo's quest to Erebor, the Stone trolls were known to speak with thick Cockney accents, specifically three Hill trolls who dwelt in the Trollshaws and had gotten there from the Ettenmoors. the Stone trolls were the only sub-race of trolls that are turned to stone when exposed to sunlight. The Stone trolls were given that name when the Valar cursed them. It has been told that the Stone trolls will die when they are turned to stone rather than been petrified for the entire daytime. War of the Ring During the War of the Ring, Sauron used many trolls and advanced Olog-hai in fighting the free-peoples of Middle-earth. Those that were not remained hidden throughout the war until they would soon be called. When the members of the Fellowship entered the mines of Moria, a monstrous Cave troll was summoned by the Goblins of Moria to attack the group. The troll barges through the open doors, and smashes much of the Chamber, including Balin's tomb, in the ensuing fight. It stabs Frodo, who is saved by his mithril shirt. It is killed by the members of the Fellowship (though it puts up a good fight), who spear and hack at it until Legolas dispatches it with an arrow. It enters the soft palate of its mouth and goes straight through its brain, emerging from the top of its head after becoming stuck in the thick skull. As more Cave trolls were summoned the aid the Goblins in killing the Fellowship, they all ran away in fear by the sound of the Balrog of Morgoth. In the land of Mordor, Mountain trolls were among those that served in Sauron's military. They wore sporting armor and spiked clubs alluded to in the appendices. On December 5, 3001 3A, a number of Mountain trolls were used as primary shock troops where they aided the corruptive Olog-hai in breaking the gates of Minas Tirith. While the armies of the Free Alliance arrived, many of the Olog-hai freed themselves from their enslavement and battled the enemy. During the Battle of Morannon, the good Olog-hai aided the Free Alliance in battling the trolls and bad Olog-hai. One corrupt Olog-hai battled Aragorn until it retreated by Sauron's scream. Many trolls were perished while the rest scattered in fear. Fourth Age During the Fourth Age, the trolls returned to the mountains after Sauron's death. It is possible they also fought in Dagor Dagorath. Types of Trolls Cave troll Cave trolls were trolls that are found within the caves of the Misty Mountains. Hill troll Hill trolls were trolls that are mean to be savage and reckless beasts that crave grand treasures and weapons. Mountain troll Mountain trolls were trolls that lived in the land of Mordor and other places in Middle-earth. Snow troll Snow trolls were trolls that are native to the frozen northern cold wastelands of Angmar. Stone troll Stone trolls were trolls who are turned into stone during daylight, which is a faster way to die. They could speak, and used a debased form of Westron. Category:Races Category:Servants of Evil Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Servants of Morgoth Category:Servants of Saruman